I'm Not That Stupid
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: This is NOT a yaoi fanfic. Dareth is always being called stupid, and now has no friends. That's why he goes to find one. Who he finds is not who you think it'll be.


Just another day, heading off to work. By, well, walking. I don't really have a car because I don't have enough money yet. I'm very close though. Just a few hundred more! Maybe like...$300? I'm getting off track again... Okay. So, I was just walking down the road, when I tripped over some kid's wagon! " Stupid!" he yelled at me. What? I'm not stupid! If I were stupid, I wouldn't be able to type this! I just got up and ignored that. I finally got to my dojo. Yeah, um...that's my job. I don't really...do well...but I'm run the place so I don't guess it matters. The city pays me. When walked in, the ninja were there waiting for me... Don't ask me! I don't know! Cole just ran up to me. " We can help you if you like!" he said. I looked at him oddly. Why would I need help? " Well, that your...uh...special..." Jay said, followed by a nudge from Zane. Jay just groaned "ow..." I looked at them all. "Special?" I asked confusingly. " I'm...special?" i said again. They looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, your very special! We thought you would need some help!" Kai explained. They...think I'm...special? I know what that means. It means I'm mental. I am certainly not mental. " Please stop...I'm not special." I told them. "He know what it means!" Jay said. " How about that!" I just stared at them blankly. I...didn't know they thought I was stupid too. " You...guys...really think that?" I asked. Zane sat there, looking disappointed and facepalmed at his brothers. " Well...thanks for ALL the help guys." I said, and walked off. How could they do that to me? I know I'm not perfect, but they had no right to do that. I walked back home in the street. I felt very forlorn and shocked. I didn't have any friends anymore. I had one other choice. Garmadon and the serpentine. Those would be the only other option. They're hated, misunderstood, and possibly as lonely. I made my way to were they were possibly going to be. I walked on in. Everyone paused and looked at me. "What brings you here?!" Skales yelled. "I...I am Dareth...and...i'm...rather forlorn." I said shakily. "Well, you realize we have to-" Skales said, before Garmadon so rudely burst out. " JOIN THE PARTY!" I turned my head like a confused puppy. Skales did the exact same too. "Um...well I'm kinda lonely too..." Garmadon said, blushing. I for one, saw a different side to him. He seems like a good friend. Maybe it's the fact we both are kinda lonely, or that we fail rather often... but what ever it was, he seems like he could be nice if he tried. "Well...I kinda...needed a friend." I said. I was rather scared due to the fact he's evil. The snakes started chatting. "Excuse me for a second." Garmadon said, taking me outside. "Listen. I would love too. Just...don't tell the serpentine." he said. "Follow my act. Stay right here." He walked up to his throne and sat down. "What happened?" Skales asked. " Oh...he's in terrible pain now." Garmadon answered. This must be where the act was going. I screamed as if I was terribly hurt, and pretended to die. Garmadon softly smiled. "Good night I'm outta here!" he said, and ran out. He dragged me along until I was no longer visible. "Thanks..." I said, getting up. "Um...It's alright.." He said shyly. I think I finally found a new friend. "So...what do you like to do for fun?" I said. "Um...what's fun?" Garmadon questioned. " Well fun is...FUN IS...hmm...what is fun..." I stammered. " Here, let me show you! F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for U and me! N is for Anything at anytime at all, in Ninjago City!" I sang. You saw this part coming didn't you? Yes. You did. So then Garmadon tried his shot at it. "Uh...F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for Uranium...bombs! N is for no survivors WHEN YOU-" "Garmy!" I said. We both laughed. I think this might work out. Later, I tried to work out how he learned friendship. If he didn't learn, he may never have friends. I told him how to control anger, violence,and how people have different visions. The next day, we walked with me to work. Some people just stared at us. When we got there, my students were waiting. Garmadon sat on the side and watched my class. While I was teaching, I heard some kids laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. The kids continued laughing. "He's an idiot." One of them whispered. The whole class starting laughing. " What? I...I'm not an idiot..." I muttered. I felt as if I was going to cry. The kids. My class. Hating. Calling me an idiot. Just then, Garmadon stepped up. " He is not an idiot!" he yelled. "He taught me how to be a friend, and I think that's pretty smart! You kids could learn a thing or two if you could just listen. You need to learn to be a friend. Laughing at them is wrong. Hopefully you have learned something important." At that moment, I had never felt better. He really is a friend. A true friend. He doesn't laugh at me. Call me stupid. And look, I've taught someone something. I am not stupid. You can learn from a friend. They can teach you as well. And what Garmadon has taught me, is that anyone could be a good friend. Even the least expected.


End file.
